The Proto Effect
by Leonard Church814
Summary: It's been 13 years since the reaper war Shepard and Tali have settled down in Vancouver and have kids No flamers and they are pretty regular but what happens when Alex Mercer a.k.a Zeus come's over for a family reunion and Shepard's son is caught in the Mercer family secret.FInd out in Proto Effect
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys here to all the prototype and mass effect lovers out BIO TIME!Shepard and Tali settled down on earth in Vancouver had kids (No flamers I have an explanation on another story im to lazy to write it in here) Jack (who is 13) the Genius popular paragon student he and his sister goes to Shepard jr. high school it is a multi-species school meaning it houses Turians all the way to Quarians .His sister Tay (who is also 13) is a Quarian she is club president of all the Geometry Math science crap basically what a devoted student to a school would do,like class president and stuff (No schools complete without one of those kids) and that's to Hyllian she a great person I wish the best luck to her/you (If you see this) and let's get in to this (if you want more prototype mass effect stuff she's the place to go)**

* * *

**Vancouver,Shepard residence,8:00 a.m**

Life is good,I'm a popular kid and I help the people I'm also the genius too,how good is that.I have good friends I've known since we were kids I live in a quaint little house a few blocks from my school (Which is coincidently named after my family) got a good sister dad and mom a fit body 'cause of all the skateboarding and biking I do every weekend and a nice phone.I listen to some music apparently my dad's grand father's grandfather downloaded 21st century music and I have to admit our ancestors were kickass **Fuck yeah we are! **What **Dammit broke the fucking 4th wall again fuck me hold on...There. **Back to what we were doing before the author decided to make a comment **Stop it! **Fine so I got out of my room with some headphones and a iPod omega **yep **I'm just gonna ignore that. I had some headphones called beats by some guy named he had great headphones the song my great grandfather had were a lot,1 in particular was a song called good feeling IT WAS AWESOME!I ate,talked,got real clothes on and went out to the skate park"Be back by 10 will you"Sure dad"I left the doors with my keys and rode my skateboard all the way to the skate park which was 3 blocks down and saw my 2 best friends that I knew personally for my whole Mercer (intimating but she's really calm unless you upset her) and Max Weylon ** Get the reference **Leonard! **sorry just putin' some references ** **to the guys **"Hey guys"whats up"Nothin' much,you"Nope"Oh nothin' either"Our live's are so un-eventful"You could say that again"Our live's-"I was being sarcastic"Oh"For a genius you really don't get sarcasm"Meh"What does that suppose to mean"It mean's that I don't care for it"Yep it's true"Why are we still talking let's shred the park"Alright"The next hour's we did some cool trick's and stunt's and just rode around the phone rang and I picked it up"Hey Jack you coming home it's 10 you know"OOh crap coming"Sorry guy's gotta go"See ya"Bye"Yeah"I rushed to the house jumping over man-holes,gliding on rails,and just rushing I came to the front door and opened it"Back"Hey Jack"Hey Tay"I put my board in my room and relaxed and turned my tv action stuff and football **FOOTBALL IS STILL AROUND BITCHES! **never relaxing my dad knocked on the door"Yeah"Hey Jack,you know your birthday is coming up whatcha wanna do"I don't know proably just a cake and just having my freinds over and haing fun"You sure not some play place"Yeah ,this year I wanna just have a home made party""Alright,anything else"Nope"Oh here I got you this"Dad pulled another skateboard out.I've been collecting all kinds of skateboards from ,Brazil,England,et that's left is Italy"Thank's "Yep"Thank's"He left and I admired the board it had some interesting color's to it but I'm not soon as I know it it was 12 and mom was making lunch so I went to the we were old enough dad and mom told us about their crazy adventures about saving the galaxy and from what I heard the old was AN ASS!We heard about Saren and the old Geth and everything after that but when we were finished he only got to getting aunt liara most of our aunt's and unlcle's aren't genetic but we care for them like family 'cause they fough along side of dad and mom but I gotta say the only normal out of all our aunt's and uncle's is aunt Ash even though she keeps on with the poetry we liked it when me and Tay were younger but it's kinda anoying but I wont say heard their mission's and stuff they had to do when dad said he'll tell us tomorrow we left the table.I can't wait hear the rest.

* * *

** Leonard Church814=LC814**

**LC814:So guys I hope you liked it**

**Tay:When are we gonna see action**

**LC814:Soon darling,soon**

**Jack:I hope soon means next chapter**

**Alex Mercer:I dont think so**

**LC814:Alex?What are you doing here**

**Alex Mercer:Family reunion**

**Jack:With who**

**Dana Mercer:Me**

**Jack:WHAT THE F-**

**SORRY WE HAVE TECHINICAL PROBLEMS WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**LC814:OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**LC814:Thank you all for liking my story,Special call-out to Classic Cynic and Hyllian for their reviews I know Shepard and Tali having kids (biological) are unseen but I'm that kind of guy who have THOUSANDS of stories in his head just waiting to get out there**

**Jack:Hey LC**

**LC814:Hey Jack hello Tay**

**Tay:Hello**

**Alex Mercer:BOO!**

**LC814:HOLY MOTHER FUCKER,dammit Mercer**

**Dana M.:(laughing her ass off)**

**LC814:FINE LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT *pulls out evil type***

**All:RUN READ BEFORE LC814 KILLS US!**

**Vancouver,outside Shepard jr. high,9:00**

around the world compare it to the reapers,unbeatable,and killing us.I am also in that group of teens and kids,as much as I like to hang with my friends,I HATE SCHOOL,and I'm the comes naturally,when one of your parents a Quarian and another an infiltrators you gotta know a lot of includes gun's and a lot of them all the way from the avenger to the mattock and so on and so on.I fell lazy today I guess that Bruno Mars fellow and his lazy song are 100% correct about being I gotta go so I may as well bring the iPod the day goes by like a blur science,math,reading,P.E,and special's I take orchestra (That's Violin's Viola's bases and cello's look it up) it's quite soothing,and for once I'm not the class' best student,Tay is,which is really tacky,but all this is natural,something about our family lineage about our great-grandfather who used to play a when school was over Tay went on the bus and I wet home with my left before us because she had urgent new's and Max left with his mom so I left school alone.(Before we go any longer play some ominous music just to set the mood)As I left school I heard a crash,like pavement crushing under a heavy object) I rushed over o see a man in a black hoodie and a red symbol on the back black-bluish jeans and black his feet the pavement was crushed'This guy couldn't have made that crater he had to fail at least from a mile to even make a dent' (pavement was a lot stronger these days) he then walked away and I ran back home afraid he might see me.I got home panting really hard I ran a full mile,I can only run a little more than a half-mile"Jack whats wrong"dad came over to see a panting son of his"Man...crater...big..ran...mile...need...water"He got some and I gulped it down completely"Thanks"What do you mean about a man-made a big crater in the concrete"I was skating home when I heard a crash I went to check it out,a man in a leather jacket and black-bluish jeans and black shoes"You sure"Have I ever been known to lie"I'll let the police know the crater sight,go lye down will you"Alright"I went to my room and fell face first in my bed and just went to sleep.I woke it was 10:00'DANG"I slept that long"Hey Jack you awake"Yeah"I got up and went to the table we turned on the T.V and sat and didn't talk much because we wanted to hear the movie when we were done we just rinsed it and sat down at the couch we watched laugh and went back to what we were doing.I went to play the X-BOX 180 ***SQUEAL* **Calm down it's just a little play spot where you can move the chracter how you want to,ok maybe you 21st centuary people had the dumb version of it but it's not that big of a deal,I went online and in the party with Max and Dana"Hey guys,the craziest thing happened to me today"What a girl asked you out'I wished Max,no but I found a man in the middle ofa momets ago crater,and he looked perfectly fine"Dude,your crazy"Whatever"We played and played until I went to sleep.'Who was that mysterious man'Then I fell asleep.

* * *

** LC814:Yes you will listen to the 10 hour long version of the Nyan Cat theme**

**All:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**LC814:MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Shepard:LC stop this**

**LC814:NEVER!**

**Shepard:Alright well when the next chaptwer comes up release them**

**LC814:OK**

**Shepard:Do you like it,love it,hate it,dislike it,Leave a comment in the reviews**

**LC814:Guys I havent seen any reviews for firey assassin or red vs dead comeon I need revies for energy and confidence PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEE E!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LC814:This is gonna be short**

**Jack:Why**

**LC814:'Cause I'm lazy like that,here's Proto Effect**

* * *

**Vancouver,Shepard Residence,Jack S.**

Well it's been a week since that incidence with the guy who so happened to make that crater in the cement.I have been kinda paranoid about him seeing me that day so I made myself a little escape route if he found me,yeah call me paranoid but I managed to tell myself that I'm gonna be was a normal school day and Dana left for some reason so it was just me and Max"So Jack,see any men who make craters?"Not funny.I'm still trying to convince myself that it's gonna be alright."Your paranoid."When you have a father that died twice already and is a spectre,you get paranoid at time like this."yeah yeah."Anyway you gonna leave now or your mom gonna pick you up."Mom."Well see ya later."I left school riding my skateboard and continued to it,I took the long way because I wanted to clear my head,unfortunately that wasn't the case"Well well what do we got here."I heard from my right a voice"Leave me alone."It was Dana,she was in trouble.I ran to where the voices were coming from,thugs,with M-3 predators easy.I came up behind them and took out my Phalanx"Hey buddy step away from the girl."They turned to see me with my Phalanx extended towards them"And who are you."All three of the had their guns towards me"Is that really nesessary?"Who would come in during a time like this?"A shepard."I pulled the trigger on them,but I shot their legs"Aaaagh,dammit."I waled up to Dana who was shocked to see this"Come on let's move."Not yet kid."I turned to see the 3 men pointing their guns at us"Who's fir-"He didn't finish 'cause he was dragged away by some kind of rope"Now your gonna get it."What,just happened?"The better question,who just happened."What?"You'll see."The thugs spread out looking up and down,then the worst thing happened,that guy who made the crater came right in front of us"GAAAAH."Now I had a heart attack,in fact I clutched both my hands over my heart,and looked like I had a heart attack,I sware he was making a confused face"You ok Dana?"Never better."Who the hell are you?"He turned to see the 2 other thugs"your worst nightmare."He ran to one of them and punched right through them"AAAAGH!"He died and was CONSUMED OR SOMETHING he then went to the other who was running and turned his arm into a kinda rope,he thrust his arm forward and it just elonagated until it caught him"Please I got cash,money,gir-"He died he he consumed him or something"W-whaaaat?"I was stammering his molecular cells couldn't sustain that he was some kind of mutant or something"Should I?"Nope,he my friend."WHAT,THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?"They looked at me like I was some crazy person who should've known this,but instaed I felt whoozy and blacked out.

* * *

** Jack:When you said that this was gonna be short I thought you ment the talking**

**LC814:I did but I wanted a cliffhanger so I did this**

**Alex:Well this is a less than nice way of getting to now each other**

**LC814:Yep see ya guys later,and please leave a review,just say if this is good or bad,thats all,they're like cookies to me,they taste good,BYE**


End file.
